familievtmfandomcom-20200215-history
Wim Veugelen
'Algemene Informatie' Wim Veugelen is een hoofdpersonage dat van 8 september 2006 tot en met 1 september 2009 en van 10 oktober 2016 tot en met 27 december 2017 vertolkt wordt door David Michiels. 'Familie en Liefdesleven' Wim is de enige zoon van Gaston en Mieke. Zijn ouders zijn ondertussen allebei overleden. Wim en Mieke Van den Bossche leren elkaar kennen dankzij Gaston. De twee worden verliefd op elkaar en trouwen op 14 februari 2007. Mieke wordt zwanger, maar heeft een miskraam en kan nadien geen kinderen meer krijgen. Ze doen een poging tot de adoptie van vondeling Nina, maar dat mislukt. Wim wil daarom Yasmine inschakelen als draagmoeder, maar dat ziet Mieke niet zitten. Hun huwelijk bleef kinderloos. Nadien beginnen de eerste barstjes zichtbaar te worden en komt het tot een scheiding wanneer Mieke een affaire begint met dokter Paul. Wanneer Wim jaren later opnieuw gecontacteerd wordt door Mieke, wordt duidelijk dat hij na zijn scheiding met Mieke hertrouwd is met Maura. Samen hebben ze een dochtertje: Lieselot. Wim en Maura zijn al een tijdje uit elkaar en de twee hebben co-ouderschap over Lieselot. Door het geheugenverlies van Mieke denkt ze dat haar huwelijk met Wim nooit stukgelopen is. De twee belanden samen in bed, maar Wim heeft tijd nodig om alles op een rijtje te zetten. De twee worden terug een koppel, maar in februari 2017 maakt Mieke het uit met Wim, omdat ze hem opnieuw te saai vindt. 'Beroepsleven' Wim is een zelfstandige schilder en was een tijdje voetbalvoorzitter. Omdat hij het werk niet altijd alleen aankon, had hij geregeld schilderhulpjes waaronder Veerle Suys, Arne Impens en Kobe Dierckx. Bij zijn terugkeer in 2016 wordt duidelijk dat Wim nog altijd schilder is. 'Verhaallijnen' |-|Seizoen 16= Dankzij zijn vader Gaston, heeft Wim Mieke leren kennen. Hij wordt door Mieke ingeschakeld om haar appartement een nieuw laagje verf te geven en ondertussen merkt Gaston op dat de twee het goed met elkaar kunnen vinden. Mieke neemt Wim mee op restaurant om hem te bedanken. Wim bekent aan zijn vader dat hij een boontje voor Mieke heeft en op aandringen van Gaston vraagt hij Mieke mee uit. De vonk springt over en de twee worden een koppel. Wim wordt voorgesteld aan de familie en nadien neemt hij Mieke mee op een romantisch weekendje. Het duurt niet lang voor het koppel beslist om de volgende stap te zetten. Wim neemt zijn intrek bij Mieke en vraagt haar ten huwelijk. Samen beslissen ze voor de datum 14 februari en dat heeft voor Mieke een speciale betekenis, omdat haar moeder Monique op die dag trouwde met Guy. Wim krijgt een brief van de fiscus en dat verpest zijn hele dag, maar het duurt niet lang voor Mieke zijn dag weer kan goedmaken. Ze is namelijk zwanger. Ze delen dit fantastische nieuws met de familie en Gaston. Hun geluk is van korte duur want Mieke heeft een miskraam. Bovendien zal ze nooit meer kinderen kunnen krijgen en dat komt hard aan bij Mieke. Ze maakt Wim dan ook duidelijk dat ze het normaal vindt dat hij twijfelt aan hun huwelijk omdat ze hem nu geen kinderen meer kan geven. Wim maakt haar duidelijk dat ze de vrouw van zijn leven blijft en de twee stappen in februari in het huwelijksbootje in het bijzijn van hun vrienden en familie. Via haar werk bij het OCMW, komt Mieke in contact met een buitenlandse meisje dat in een bushokje teruggevonden werd. Ze krijgt de naam Nina mee en zal toegewezen worden aan pleegouders. Mieke droomt luidop van adoptie en kan ervoor zorgen dat Nina een tijdje bij haar en Wim mag logeren. Mieke moet al snel haar droom opbergen wanneer de ouders van Nina opgespoord worden en het meisje dus terug naar haar geboorteland gestuurd wordt. Om de leegte van Nina op te vullen, vraagt Mieke aan Gaston om bij haar en Wim te komen wonen. Wim vermoedt dat zijn vader een boontje heeft voor Isabelle. Gaston is echter te oud voor haar en ze wil gewoon vrienden blijven. Nadien gaat Wim op zoek naar een schildershulpje en komt hij bij Arne terecht. Hij krijgt hierdoor al snel de arbeidsinspectie over de vloer en Wim komt ook te weten dat Arne in het verleden in de gevangenis gezeten heeft. |-|17= Wim komt in de problemen met zijn eenmanszaakje wanneer hij een ongelukje heeft en tijdelijk arbeidsonbekwaam is. Hij krijgt de hulp van Veerle Suys, maar Wim voelt zich hulpeloos omdat hij niet kan helpen. Hij besluit veel sneller dan toegestaan opnieuw aan de slag te gaan en dat zorgt meermaals voor discussies tussen vader en zoon. Wim komt meer te weten over de situatie van Veerle en Bjorn en Mieke besluit de twee te helpen met hun zoektocht naar hun zoontje. Nadien vertrekt Wim voor enkele weken naar Frankrijk voor een grote opdracht. De terugkomst van Wim verloopt voor Mieke minder romantisch dan verwacht. Wim zit in financiële moeilijkheden omdat de klant zijn factuur nog niet betaald heeft. Mieke en Gaston herkennen Wim niet meer sinds zijn terugkeer uit Frankrijk. Hij is alleen nog maar met geld bezig en reageert zeer koel tegenover zijn gezin. De ruzies worden al snel vergeten wanneer Mieke zich duidelijk niet goed voelt. Wim is bezorgd en vraagt raad aan dokter Paul. Het is duidelijk dat Miekes ziekte ernstig is, omdat ze in het verleden ook al problemen heeft gehad. Ze willen Mieke naar China brengen voor een uiterst belangrijke behandeling. De ziekenhuisfactuur begint echter al snel op te lopen en Wim neemt meer schildersopdrachten aan dan hij en Veerle kunnen afwerken. Wim blijft verschillende schilderjobjes aannemen en komt zo in de problemen. Hij maakt gebruik van illegale werknemers en wanneer één van die mannen een ongeval krijgt op het werk, komt de arbeidsinspectie over de vloer. Wim krijgt een fikse boete, maar blijft niet bij de pakken neerzitten door de troostende woorden van zijn vader en Veerle. Op een dag vindt Wim een grote som geld op een werf, maar hij besluit het toch naar de politie te brengen. De eigenaar van het geld wil Wim hiervoor bedanken en geeft het een gulle beloning. Dan krijgt Wim het verlossende telefoontje uit China. Mieke is genezen en mag terug naar huis. Nadien moet Wim op zoek naar een nieuw hulpje wanneer Veerle een job bij Greenpeace heeft aangenomen. |-|18= Tijdens een trip naar de Ardennen is Veerle zwaar ten val gekomen. Ze is volledig verlamd en zal nooit meer kunnen bewegen. Wim brengt haar een bezoekje en merkt al snel dat de goedlachse Veerle niet langer bestaat. Een hele tijd later zal Veerle beslissen om euthanasie te plegen. Wim leert later Yasmine kennen wanneer hij het huis van Bert onder handen neemt. Mieke hoopt nog steeds dat ze samen met Wim een kindje kan adopteren, maar Wim heeft een andere oplossing: een draagmoeder. Hij denkt hiervoor meteen aan Yasmine, maar zowel Bert als Mieke reageren minder enthousiast. De kinderwens van Wim is duidelijk groot en het drijft hem en Mieke uit elkaar. Mieke zit er mee dat Wim haar blijft ontwijken. Gaston begrijpt het gedrag van zijn zoon niet, tot hij Wim de woning van Yasmine ziet verlaten. Wim heeft in Yasmine een goede gesprekspartner gevonden, maar verder gaat het niet. Ook Bert stelt zich vragen bij deze plotse vriendschap en vertrouwt Wim niet langer. Feit is dat Wim steeds met zijn twijfels en problemen bij Yasmine terecht kan. Op een dag komt Mieke in contact met een familie uit Kazachstan. Ludmilla en haar man zijn illegaal in het land en Mieke wil de twee helpen met een verblijfsvergunning. Het geeft de twee weer een doel waarvoor ze samen kunnen werken en het komt hun relatie ten goede. Wim wil ook zijn eigen bezigheden en besluit voorzitter te worden van een voetbalploegje op vraag van Rudy Ballings. Mieke vindt dat Wim dan weer veel te veel tijd in de voetbal steekt. Bovendien moet Wim opnieuw zoeken naar een hulpje. Eerst probeert Jan het, maar Wim neemt uiteindelijk Kobe aan. Kobe gaat ook aan de slag als voetballer in het ploegje van Wim en Rudy, maar komt al snel in opspraak door zijn HIV-besmetting. Wim neemt het voor Kobe op tegenover de andere spelers. Mieke geeft haar job bij het OCMW op en gaat aan de slag in het ziekenhuis. De weken daarna merkt Wim meteen op dat ze veranderd is. Wat hij echter niet weet is dat Mieke een affaire begonnen is met dokter Jacobs. Mieke en Wim groeien verder uit elkaar. Wim heeft nog steeds zijn kinderwens en Mieke vindt dat hij te weinig aandacht heeft voor haar nu hij al zijn tijd en energie in de voetbalploeg steekt. |-|19= Op aanraden van haar schoonmoeder Linda Desmet besluit Mieke eerlijk te zijn over haar affaire met Paul Jacobs. Wim kan het bedrog van zijn vrouw niet verwerken en vraagt de scheiding aan. Samen met Gaston Veugelen verdwijnt hij uit haar leven. |-|26= Jaren na hun scheiding, komen Wim en Mieke terug in contact met elkaar. Mieke ontwaakt uit een coma en is enkele jaren uit haar leven kwijt. Daarom denkt ze dat ze nog steeds met Wim getrouwd is. Mieke zoekt toenadering via telefoon, maar Wim antwoordt niet. Nadien staat Mieke voor de deur van Wim in de hoop dat hij met haar wil praten. Wim maakt Mieke duidelijk dat hij niets met haar te maken wil hebben, omdat ze op een pijnlijke manier uit elkaar zijn gegaan. Wim vertelt bovendien dat zijn vader - Gaston - ondertussen overleden is en dat hij vader is geworden van een dochtertje: Lieselot. Mieke is volledig overstuur door alle informatie en Wim besluit haar naar huis te brengen, waar hij voor het eerst kennis maakt met haar huidige echtgenoot Niko. Mieke kan Wim maar niet uit haar hoofd zetten en blijft hem contacteren. Wim houdt de boot af, tot ze plots op een avond volledig overstuur aan zijn deur staat. Mieke moest aan Wim denken door een romantisch gebaar van Niko en gaat bij hem uithuilen. Wim zet Mieke echter weer aan de deur, omdat Lieselot thuis is en hij niet wil dat ze verward geraakt. Mieke besluit Wim met rust te laten en begaat een slippertje met haar nieuwe baas Lars De Wulf. Niko overhoort een vrijpartij via zijn GSM en gaat naar Wim om hem hardhandig aan te pakken. Wim maakt echter meteen duidelijk dat hij van niets weet en dat Mieke niet bij hem is blijven slapen. Terwijl Mieke en Niko de scheiding in gang zetten, zoekt Wim dan toch terug contact met Mieke. Sinds hun hereniging, kan hij haar niet meer uit zijn gedachten zetten en hij gaat akkoord om het opnieuw te proberen. Toch wil hij het langzaam aan doen, maar daar denkt Mieke anders over. Ze wil er volledig voor gaan en toont aan iedereen dat ze opnieuw samen is met Wim. Wanneer Jan een etentje organiseert voor zijn gezin, neemt Mieke Wim mee en dat zorgt voor jaloezie bij Niko. Het komt tot een confrontatie in de Jan en Alleman waarbij Wim gewond geraakt en naar het ziekenhuis gebracht wordt met een hoofdwonde. Wim maakt Mieke duidelijk dat hij haar niets kwalijk neemt en dat hij bereid is om voor haar te vechten. Na de confrontatie beseft Mieke dat ze Niko de afgelopen maanden slecht behandeld heeft en ze biedt haar excuses aan. Niko nodigt haar uit voor een etentje om alles goed te maken, maar Wim ziet dat niet zitten. Hij gaat toch akkoord, maar verstopt zijn jaloezie voor hun ontluikende vriendschap niet. Na de feestdagen besluiten Wim en Mieke dat het tijd is voor de volgende stap in hun relatie. Wim wil dat Mieke en Lieselot elkaar ontmoeten. De eerste ontmoeting in de Foodbar verloopt vlot en Mieke haalt opgelucht adem. De dagen nadien proberen ze met hun drietjes tijd door te brengen, maar Mieke voelt zich vaak op de tweede plaats gezet door Wim en dat zint haar niet. Bovendien merkt ze snel dat Lieselot geen katje is om zonder handschoenen aan te pakken. Mieke heeft het moeilijk met Wim en het stiefmoederschap en Lars raadt haar aan om hun relatie wat nieuw vuur in te blazen. Ook Wim krijgt advies van Lars, maar lijkt er niet naar te luisteren. Wanneer Wim duidelijk maakt dat hij opnieuw wil samenwonen met Mieke, begint Mieke te panikeren. Zeker wanneer Wim plots opnieuw zeer jaloers uit de hoek komt wanneer Mieke en Niko met elkaar afspreken. Mieke wil haar vrijheid niet opgeven en moet opnieuw aan zichzelf toegeven dat ze haar relatie met Wim enorm saai vindt. Mieke probeert het 'grote' gesprek met Wim uit te weg te gaan, maar besluit uiteindelijk om het opnieuw uit te maken. Wim is volledig over zijn toeren en gaat naar de brouwerij van Niko om zijn gal te spuiten. Wanneer duidelijk wordt dat Niko er niets mee te maken heeft, beslist Wim om Mieke terug met rust te laten en hij verdwijnt opnieuw uit haar leven. Enkele weken later staan Wim en Lieselot plots terug aan de deur van Mieke en Niko - die ondertussen terug een koppel zijn. Wim vertelt over het drankprobleem waar Maura mee kampt en reeds twee keer voor opgenomen is geweest in het verleden. Wim is op zoek naar opvang voor Lieselot. Nadien laat Wim weer een lange tijd niets meer van zich horen. |-|27= Mieke krijgt op een dag telefoon van Wim, maar ze beslist om deze te negeren. Niet veel later staat Wim op VDB Fashion om Mieke om hulp te smeken. Zijn ex-vrouw, Maura, wil namelijk het hoederecht over Lieselot samen met haar nieuwe vriend Daniël. Maura klaagt Wim er dan ook van aan dat hij Lieselot mishandelt. Mieke gaat een verklaring afleggen bij de politie. De volgende dag ontdekken Mieke en Niko ehcter dat Lieselot blauwe plekken heeft op haar arm. Lieselotje vertelt dat Wim haar slaag geeft. Mieke beslist om haar verklaring bij de politie aan te passen. Wim is er zeker van dat Maura zijn dochter opstookt om hem zwart te maken. Lieselot biecht dan ook op aan Mieke dat het Daniël is die haar mishandelt. De klacht tegen Wim wordt hierdoor ingetrokken. Wim schakelt Mieke in om een namiddag op Lieselot te passen. Niko krijgt verrassend nieuws van haar te horen. Maura heeft haar dochter namelijk verteld dat ze met het vliegtuig op reis zullen gaan en Wim dit niet mag weten. Mieke vreest dat zij en Daniël Lieselot gaan ontvoeren naar Corsica. Daarom wil Wim bewijzen zoeken om aan te tonen dat Maura nog steeds aan de drank zit. Hij gaat haar bespieden en trekt foto's. De politie vindt dat de foto's van Wim niet genoeg bewijzen opleveren om Maura tegen te houden. Wim zal binnenkort wel het volledige hoederecht krijgen over zijn dochter, maar tot dan vraagt hij Mieke en Niko om Lieselot te verstoppen zodat Maura haar niet kan ontvoeren. Ze gaan akkoord, maar niet veel later meoten Mieke en Lieselot echter al wegvluchten naar het huis van de friends, wanneer Maura en Daniël plots aan de deur staan van de brouwerij. De friends schrikken als er plots wordt aangebeld. Het is echter niet Daniël maar een toegetakelde Wim. Niko zorgt ervoor dat hij en Lieselot mee Kerstmis kunnen komen vieren bij de familie. De dag nadien wordt Wim op zijn werk benaderd door Daniël, die hem van de stelling gooit. Hij wordt in kritieke toestand overgebracht naar het ziekenhuis. Wanneer Mieke er aankomt, is Wim reeds gestorven. Lieselot wordt geplaatst in een opvanggezin. 'Trivia' *In 2016 postte acteur David Michiels een foto op Instagram van twee flesjes Gust-bier met de boodschap: 'Eerste lezing gehad, nice to be back'. Op 23 juni 2016 werd bekend gemaakt dat hij terugkeert naar Familie als Wim. 29 juni 2016 was Michiels' eerste draaidag sinds 2009. *In het 26ste seizoen vertelt Mieke dat het lied 'Angels' van Robbie Williams haar lievelingslied was en tevens het openingslied van haar huwelijk met Wim. *David Michiels wist niet dat zijn personage terug ging opduiken in de reeks. Hij kwam collega-acteur Roel Vanderstukken tegen die hem het goede nieuws vertelde. Pas wanneer Michiels zelf naar de makers van Familie belde, kwam voor hem de bevestiging. 'Generiek' 4 Mieke.jpg 'Galerij' Portret2007 Wim 1.jpg Familie3840.jpg Familie3516.jpg WimEnLieselotjeVeugelen9november2016.png 14478510_1774695932789900_541933304052449280_n.jpg 14705724_684147885074915_201783054367977484_n.jpg 'Foto's' |-|Seizoen 16= GastonMiekeWim-Flashback-2006.png Familie3380.jpg Seizoen16Mieke2.jpg Seizoen16Mieke.jpg Brenda 40.png Familie3608.jpg Seizoen16Mieke5.jpg Seizoen16Mieke4.jpg Familie_afl3477_MiekeJeanMariePfaffWimLindaAnna.jpeg |-|17= Familie3638.jpg S17W02-3.png Familie3641.jpg Familie3842.jpg 55Wim.jpg |-|18= Familie3919.jpg Familie4004.jpg Familie4023.jpg Schilderbedrijf.jpg davidmichiels.jpg Familie4086.jpg Familie4087.jpg Familie4082.jpg |-|19= Dyn003_original_640_418_jpeg_2565769_e6274e8120c0778eca4910bd3482e5f3.jpg |-|26= Famile david michiels 001.jpg Famile david michiels 002.jpg Famile david michiels 003.jpg Famile david michiels 005.jpg Aflevering 5799-2.png S26 afl5801 036.png S26 afl5801 034.png S26 afl5809 054.png S26 afl5809 057.png S26 afl5809 056.png S26 afl5809 055.png S26 afl5810 006.png S26 afl5810 005.png S26 afl5824 010.png S26 afl5824 013.png Afl71Seizoen26-2.png Familie 5842 003.jpg Familie 5845 005.jpg Aflevering_5846-3.png Aflevering_5846-5.png Aflevering_5846-7.png Aflevering 5847-2.png Familie 5848 002.jpg Familie 5866 004.jpg S26_afl5866_024.png S26_afl5866_028.png S26_afl5866_030.png S26_afl5866_032.png S26_afl5869_047.png S26_afl5869_048.png S26_afl5869_050.png S26_afl5871_055.png S26_afl5871_057.png S26_afl5871_058.png Familie 5877 004.jpg Familie 5879 002.jpg Niko-en-Wim.jpg Schermafdruk 2017-02-08 13.04.39.png Aflevering 5979-1.png Familie 5979 Niko Mieke Lieselot Wim.png Familie 5979 Mieke Wim.png |-|27= 2017-11-30 (33).png 2017-11-30 (34).png 2017-11-30 (35).png 2017-12-03 (12).png 2017-12-03 (25).png Familie 6060 005.jpg 2017-12-07 (21).png 2017-12-07 (59).png 2017-12-07 (57).png 2017-12-08 (4).png Familie 6065 001.jpg Familie 6068 003.jpg 2017-12-15 (42).png 2017-12-15 (43).png 2017-12-15 (45).png Familie 6069 003.jpg 2017-12-18 (27).png Familie 6070 001.jpg 'Media' *Twee bekende gezichten duiken op in 'Familie' 'Lees Meer' *'Voor meer informatie over de familie Veugelen, zie hier.' *'Voor meer informatie over het huwelijk van Wim en Mieke, zie hier.' Category:Overleden Personages Category:Wim Veugelen Category:Familie Veugelen Category:Vorige Hoofdpersonages